


One More Time

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: At 34 years old, Bokuto Koutarou decided to retire from professional volleyball without consulting anyone, including Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Konoha Akinori/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	1. Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Akaashi is an overthinker--so he's got some anxiety and it shows in this first chapter. It's not a full blown attack, but he's very much not okay.

Keiji hid a yawn behind his hand, as he exited the conference room. He just finished a meeting with Udai-sensei about the big finale for his volleyball manga. It had been nearly ten years since he started it, so it was due time to finish it up. Keiji was happy to see it ending. After all, Udai-sensei put his heart and soul into this love letter to volleyball. Being a manga editor was tiring work, since he didn’t just have Udai-sensei to handle. He made his way to his office and put down his files on Udai-sensei.

Sitting down, he saw his phone in its charger continually buzzing with notifications. Keiji’s curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the phone. The first thing he saw was Twitter messages referring to Bokuto Koutarou’s big announcement. His various group chats on LINE were going strong, which he’d read later. It was like his phone was going nuts. Puzzled, Keiji went to the Black Jackals official Twitter page. He hadn’t heard that Bokuto was doing anything big lately, so what the heck was going on?

The pinned message on the Black Jackals Twitter page was a video of a press conference. The still image had Bokuto with the team owner, the team coach and the team captain (the one that replaced Meian recently). Keiji clicked the video and Bokuto’s familiar, warm, jovial voice filled the room.

_“Hey, hey, hey! Thanks everyone for coming! It’s not really a big deal, but I wanted to tell the world all at once. It’s been something that I’ve been thinking about since the last Olympics. At the end of this season, I’m officially retiring from Pro-Volleyball.”_

Keiji gasped. He nearly dropped his phone in shock. “What?”

He just stared at his phone, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Bokuto was retiring? The same guy that used to do three, four, five more hours a practice? The guy whose entire life was volleyball? Bokuto wasn’t old. He was only 34. By Keiji’s estimation, Bokuto should have at least another good seven years in the pros.

Was something wrong?

Before he went down the path of panicking, his phone started ringing. It was a video call from Konoha Akinori, his friend and former senpai. Keiji immediately answered it. “Hello, Konoha-san.” He hoped he sounded calm.

 _“Did you know that he was gonna do this, Akaashi-kun?”_ Konoha jumped straight to the point and he looked worried as Keiji felt.

“I didn’t,” admitted Keiji.

 _“Goddamnit, so he didn’t even tell you?”_ Konoha turned his head to speak to who Keiji assumed was his newlywed wife, the ever-lovely Akemi. _“If he didn’t tell Akaashi, something’s up with Bo!”_

He heard Akemi speak, _“Akinori, stop bothering Akaashi-san while he’s at work. I’m sure Bokuto-san knows what he’s doing.”_

_“Bo is a volleyball idiot. He’d never give up being a pro and playing with the big boys.”_

“I’m speaking with Bokuto-san later, so I’m sure he’ll tell me what he’s thinking, Konoha-san,” said Keiji. “Try not to fuss.”

_“Says you. Akaashi, what if Bo’s hurt or sick? Why wouldn’t he tell us? I’ve been his friend for seventeen goddamn years...”_

Keiji frowned. He sensed an incoming Konoha rant that he didn’t want to hear at the moment. “I’ll find out and let you know. Good day, Konoha-san.” He hung up the phone. Keiji did his breathing exercises to not go down the road of the worst case scenarios. If he did, he’d be making a long call to his therapist again and God knew that she was a lady that knew every little dark detail about Akaashi Keiji’s life, including every secret detail about his feelings for one Bokuto Koutarou.

What was in Bokuto’s mind when he decided to quit volleyball? Bokuto’s career was amazing. Four Olympic runs (two of which got him Gold medals), five V-League championships with the Black Jackals, sponsor deals with Nike and Pocari, and fan-clubs worldwide were just some of the highlights. Bokuto was just going to walk away from it all. It was suspicious.

*

Keiji spent the commute home to his apartment reading the internet’s reactions to Bokuto’s retirement announcement. Many of his fans were shocked but wished Bokuto well. Bokuto’s haters rejoiced. (How there could be anyone who hated Bokuto Koutarou? It truly baffled Keiji). There were fans who were speculating about why he was really retiring. Some mentioned his knee injury at the 2024 that kept him out of the 2024-2025 V-League season. Others said that Bokuto had an illness.

By the time he got home, Keiji was well into a panic about Bokuto’s health and well-being. He made himself leftovers as he nervously waited for his evening call from his best friend.

As Bokuto’s best friend (screw you, Kuroo, Keiji was the best friend), Keiji should have been the first person Bokuto told. He was hurt and worried and that was never a good combination for him. Bokuto called him every evening after Keiji got out of work just to talk about their day. Weekends they video chatted. And they made sure to meet up once a month. In all that time, Bokuto never said a word about retiring.

When his phone rang, Keiji answered it on the first ring. “Bokuto-san.”

_“Hey, hey, hey, ‘Kaashi! How was your day?”_

Irritation spiked through Keiji, so he said, snappishly, “Fine until I found out that my best friend was retiring without any warning.”

Over the line, Bokuto nervously chuckled. _“Don’t be mad. I was gonna tell you today.”_

“Why didn’t you tell me first? You tell me everything,” said Keiji, who at 33 years old didn’t care anymore if he sounded selfish for Bokuto’s time and attention. Keiji asked, worriedly, “Is everything okay? Is your health fine? You’re not sick, are you? Is it your knee again? Your shoulders? This really blindsided me and really, my phone keeps blowing up with our friends asking me what I know because everyone assumed you told me beforehand. Bokuto-san, you can tell me anything—”

 _“Keiji!”_ Bokuto stopped Keiji’s panicking tirade. _“Deep breathes, ‘Kaashi.”_

Keiji did as he was instructed. “Sorry.”

 _“I’m coming over,”_ said Bokuto. _“I think this needs to be an in-person conversation.”_

“But you’re in Osaka,” protested Keiji. If he had to wait hours to find out what was going on, Keiji was gonna have a breakdown. His whole world was shifting and he never did well with change. It felt like his third year in high school all over again.

_“I was, but I came to Tokyo right after the press conference to deal with some paperwork. I’m at Kenma’s right now, so I’ll be there in a half-hour.”_

And then Bokuto hung up the phone, leaving Keiji to brood.

*

**The Fukurodani Alumni Group Chat**

Yukipee: Akaashi, what’s going on?

Konoha: He didn’t know either. I don’t think he’ll answer right now. I’m sure this shook him the most.

Washio: Are we serious? Bo and Akaashi have been attached at the hip since forever. What the hell is Bo thinking?

Sarukui: Bokuto seems like a complete dunce but we know our captain, he does think things through…most of the time

Kaori-chan: I hope he’s okay

Anahori: I’m sure that once Akaashi-senpai speaks with Bokuto-senpai, we’ll all know

Komi: This is really some stress I didn’t need.

Onaga: Akaashi will handle it. He always does.

*

Bokuto had a key to Keiji’s apartment, so Bokuto let himself in which was good because Keiji didn’t have it in him to answer the door. Besides, Keiji was too distracted by an email from one of his manga-ka about the next weekly chapter, which apparently went off the rails. Bokuto’s retirement announcement and now one of his manga-ka being difficult was doing nothing to help his mood.

“’Kaashi.”

“Bokuto-san,” said Keiji, greeting his best friend.

“Have you calmed down,” asked Bokuto.

“A little,” Keiji admitted. 

Bokuto sat on the couch and so Keiji turned to face him. Bokuto looked the same as ever—hair spiked in his signature owl look. He didn’t look sick or hurt. Perhaps, Keiji was just overreacting. Bokuto had his serious captain expression on his face. “First I just want to say that I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this sooner.”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san,” said Keiji, even if it wasn’t fine. “You are grown and can make your own decisions.”

“I just didn’t want you to worry needlessly on behalf, because you do, even if you say you don’t…and I didn’t want to disappoint you with the news. You’ve always been my biggest supporter, Akaashi,” said Bokuto, smiling at him.

“You could never disappoint me,” Keiji quickly replied.

Bokuto smiled wider. “Good.”

“But why did you decide to retire? It feels so sudden,” Keiji asked. He knew that their mutual friends would want to know. Keiji wanted to know.

“I’m getting old, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto, in a light-hearted joking way. Before Keiji could question it or deny the claim, Bokuto continued speaking, “I’m not sick nor am I dying. I’ve got the regular aches and pains from aging and being a pro-athlete. My knee hurts when it rains and all that.”

Keiji pursed his lips together into a firm line. “But that’s not why.”

“No,” said Bokuto, patiently. “In January, I went to watch Spring Inter-high to scout some players with the team coach. It was the first time that Fukurodani Boys’ Team didn’t qualify in years, but the Girls’ Team did. So I snuck off to watch, you know, to support my kouhai. And let me tell you, ‘Kaashi, I had a revelation while watching them.”

“A revelation,” Keiji asked, confused.

“That I achieved everything on the Pro-level that I wanted. I have two gold and one bronze Olympic medals. I won five championships in the V-League. I was MVP countless times. What was higher than the world’s stage? I reached the top and I realized that it was time for a change. There are so many great players in the world, so many young and upcoming players. I’m sure I can compete, but I just realized that I don’t want to anymore, at least professionally, you know,” explained Bokuto. 

Keiji understood. Because he knew that feeling. He had that feeling when he was 18 and the team he captained didn’t make it to Spring Inter-high. He loved volleyball, but he knew it wasn’t what he wanted to do professionally. He wanted something else. “I get it.”

Bokuto smiled and patted Keiji on the head, comfortingly, as if they were still in high school. “I knew you would.”

“But now what? You’re only 34,” said Keiji.

“Oh? Well, I got something lined up already,” said Bokuto, golden eyes glinting with a bit of mischief. “I’m gonna be the coach for Fukurodani’s Girls Team starting in April.”

Keiji blinked once. “Really?”

“Yeah, the Girls’ Team didn’t have a coach in three years since the last one left teaching to be a full-time mom,” said Bokuto. “Yamiji-sensei put in a good word for me.”

Keiji rolled his eyes. Of course, the school jumped on the chance to have a former Olympian be a coach. It had nothing to do with their former coach’s good word. “That’s good, but have you really thought this through?”

“I did. I already got a sports medicine degree, even if it took me seven years. I’ve been helping out a lot at the Black Jackal practices with the new guys’ training and I had fun seeing them succeed. And I got the certificates needed to coach at a school. Kuroo helped me figure it out,” said Bokuto. “And I bought a house near the school. It’s being set up all fancy. Kenma’s helping me with that, though I think he just wanted to sell me Bouncing Ball merch.”

Keiji sighed, fondly. “You told Kuroo-san and Kenma-san, but not me?”

“And then you would have wanted to help. You’re super busy and stressed as it is, Akaashi,” said Bokuto, knowingly. “Kuroo retired from the JVA so he’s got a lot of free-time while he works on his teaching degree and Kenma does too, since he’s richer than all of us put together.”

Laughing lightly, Keiji agreed, “Yeah, that’s a good point. So you have a few weeks until you start your new job? It’ll be great to have you close again, so you can visit more.”

Bokuto nodded, excitedly. “Yeah, it’ll be easier to meetup with everyone again. But there was something that I wanted to ask you.”

“What,” Keiji asked. He knew whatever Bokuto asked him, Keiji would give it to him.

“My house isn’t ready to be moved into yet, so can I stay here? I don’t want to be a third-wheel at Kuroo and Kenma’s place. Besides, I want to spend time with you,” said Bokuto, almost shyly. 

“Of course, Bokuto-san, you’re always welcome,” said Keiji, immediately because he was a disaster of a human being who was in love with his best friend for the last seventeen years. 

“You’re the best!”

Keiji got a big, warm Bokuto hug for his trouble. It was worth agreeing.

*

**National Team Group Chat (’16, ’21, ’24, ’28)**

Ushijima: Congratulations on the wonderful career, Bokuto-san. Best wishes in the future. Come and visit Satori and I in Paris.

Hinata: I still can’t believe it…

Atsumu: Shouyou-kun’s been crying for hours that he won’t get to play with Bokkun again. He’s literally crying into his food. I think ‘Samu is gonna kick us out, he’s scaring the customers…

Hoshiumi: It’s a shock. I mean, I never thought Ushijima would be the first to retire, but I guess we are getting older…it’s just Bokuto is a volleyball idiot…

Bokuto: Hey, hey, hey, guys thanks for the support! And we’re ALL volleyball idiots!

Atsumu: So I take it yer gonna confess to Mr. Big Shot Manga Editor now

Bokuto: TSUM-TSUM WHY

Hinata: ^_^ Good luck!

Kuroo: It’s about goddamn time. You’ve been pining since high school

Bokuto: Don’t be coming for me like this, bro

Kageyama: Good luck, Bokuto-san

Aran: I see we’re harassing Bokuto about his feelings for Akaashi

Yaku: omg finally

Kuroo: Woo Akaashi, Bokkun, you can do it!!! And also Yaku, if Bo does it by the end of the month, I want my 1000 yen

Bokuto: BRUH FGJAFSHLJSFLKAJ:FSLKJ

Ushijima: Bokuto-san, if you need ideas on how to confess, text me

_~to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji and Kou temporarily live together...

Udai-sensei: How’s it living with Bokuto?

*

Living with Bokuto is simultaneously the best thing and the worst thing in the world.

Keiji loved waking up to Bokuto making breakfast in his kitchen. Unknown to too many people, Bokuto was a decent cook. It helped that Sakusa, Hinata and Osamu were good influences on him in the kitchen. Keiji enjoyed eating breakfast with Bokuto and receiving a homemade bento to take to work. 

When he came home from work, Keiji’s daily chores were done because Bokuto was considerate enough to do them. At first Keiji argued that Bokuto was a guest and he didn’t have to, but Bokuto officially retired a week ago and he needed to put his restless energy into some activity. Certainly, Bokuto still did his daily run and his daily gym work-out, but not having volleyball practice was an adjustment.

Keiji didn’t mind, when he got to eat dinner with his favorite person in the world. Bokuto asked about Keiji’s day and instead over the phone daily calls, speaking in person was better. Keiji could just pretend for moments that Bokuto was his. 

The downside to living with Bokuto wasn’t even a bad thing, it was more annoying. Living with Bokuto just reinforced Keiji’s steadfast love for him. He didn’t think it was possible to love Bokuto more than he already did, but it happened and Keiji was so selfish and wanted to keep him by his side forever.

“I’m a little worried my house is gonna look like a Bouncing Ball catalogue,” said Bokuto, as they winded down with some television and ice cream before bed. He showed Keiji the updates that Kenma’s people sent him.

Keiji smirked and said, “Perhaps, you should have let someone else help you with your house then?”

Bokuto laughed, knowing that Keiji was still annoyed that he told Kenma and Kuroo all his plans first. “I’m sure that Kenma is just playing with me, right?”

“Perhaps, Bokuto-san, perhaps,” said Keiji. Or it was Kuroo being a bad influence on Kenma again. Keiji was sure that Kuroo and Kenma will have Bokuto’s house in tip-top shape by the end of the month and ready for him.

Smiling, he said, “I can’t wait for you to see it. I really like the place.”

“I look forward to it,” said Keiji, honestly. And Keiji would just miss Bokuto’s presence all over again.

*

Keiji: It’s going well.

*

“I can’t believe that you got a girlfriend while we weren't looking, Akaashi-san,” said his fellow Shounen manga editor, Toriyama Shuichi (no relation to Toriyama-sensei of _Dragon Ball_ fame).

Keiji’s face flushed, but protests would do nothing. His co-workers (except Udai-sensei) didn’t know he was gay.

“Aww, lay off of him,” said another fellow editor Harumi Keiko, but from the Shoujo manga department. She giggled, “I think it’s sweet that he’s getting a loving wife bento.”

“It’s not that,” said Keiji, protesting weakly. Bokuto’s hand-made lunch sat in front of him, mocking him.

“I know it’s not you making it, Akaashi-san, since we’re editors and have poor habits by nature of our jobs,” said Shuichi. “In fact, this is the only time that I’ve seen you eat lunch consistently for more than two days.”

“The only time was when Onigiri Miya had the pop-up restaurant during the Volleyball Spring Interhigh,” said Keiko. Jokingly, she asked, “You’re not dating Miya Osamu are you? Because fair, if you are. Even if I think that his twin brother is hotter.”

“They have the same face,” said Keiji, hoping to change the subject to Keiko’s obsession with Miya Atsumu. “And Atsumu-san has the worst personality.” Osamu also had a bad personality but at least, he made delicious food that you could ignore his bad personality. Hence, he was the better Miya Twin.

“But it’s part of his charm,” countered Keiko.

Keiji rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his food. He didn’t want to break it to Keiko that Atsumu was madly in love with Hinata Shouyou and in a relationship with him. Privately, he truly wondered about Hinata’s taste in men. First it was Kageyama, then Oikawa and now more permanently, it seemed to be Atsumu. And if Keiji didn’t know better, he’d say that, at some point, that Hinata and Kenma had been enamored with each other.

“But at least, the food looks good,” said Shuichi, sighing at his store bought bento.

“Then get a girlfriend,” stated Keiji, a bit meanly. Maybe then he’d get off his case. Keiji can’t help it if he’s naturally attractive, even if it did nothing with his chances with Bokuto. What was zero times zero anyway?

“Akaashi-san, so brutal!”

*

**The Fukurodani Alumni Group Chat**

Yukipee: Do you see Bo’s Instagram? How dare they?

Bokuto: What’s wrong with my Instagram?

Konoha: Really? REALLY? RU BLIND??????????????????

Washio: Calm down, Konoha…

Konoha: This is Akemi. I’m taking his phone away. He’s having a moment.

Bokuto: Lol

Onaga: Let it go, guys, they’re two weirdos. We know this

Sarukui: Geez

Anahori: This is just sad.

Komi: The domestic pics of you at Akaashi’s place? Ring a bell?

Bokuto: oh? What’s wrong with it? Did you see the onigiri I made from Myaa-sam’s cookbook?

Kaori-chan: Lost cause

Akaashi: Are you teasing Bokuto-san about something…?

Yukipee: Correction: Lost causes

*

Konoha: Akaashi-kun, make a move. Do it.

Keiji: Mind your business or I’ll tell Akemi-san.

*

Keiji returned home after a long day of editing manga and dealing with moody writers and artists. Exhausted, his mood brightened immediately when he stepped through his apartment door to find Bokuto there. Bokuto sat on the floor in front of Keiji’s coffee table, focused on his laptop. There were several binders on the table as well, but Keiji had a spiral notebook and was writing every once and awhile.

“I’m back,” said Keiji.

“Welcome home, ‘Kaashi,” said Bokuto, without taking his eyes off his screen. “I got Thai food for dinner. It’s in the oven keeping warm.”

“Thank you,” said Keiji, gratefully. He went to his kitchen and grabbed the takeout boxes. He trusted Bokuto enough to get what Keiji liked. They had known each other a long time, after all. Once he had some ice tea and his food, he joined Bokuto, sitting on the floor.

Bokuto moved the laptop and binders over to make room for Keiji’s food. “How was work?”

“Well, two of my manga-ka nearly had nervous breakdowns because of deadlines, but other than that, it was fine,” said Keiji. “Lunch was delicious. I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” said Bokuto, smiling over at Keiji before he went back to watching the volleyball game on his laptop. 

“What match?”

“This past Spring Interhigh, it’s the second round match. Fukurodani Girls v. Karasuno Girls,” said Bokuto. 

It was always fascinating watching Bokuto watch others play volleyball. There was a similar intensity to him when he was playing, but watching was a bit of a different story. You saw the whole game from both sides and that was a unique perspective. 

Keiji watched with him. It made him nostalgic for high school when he was Vice-Captain and Bokuto was Captain and they’d spend evenings watching matches of the other high school teams and taking notes. “Both teams are very good.”

“Crows will be crows,” said Bokuto, amused. “But owls are better.”

Keiji smiled. “You’re a bit biased, Bokuto-san.” Then, something caught his eye and he paused the video on a still. “Is that Sugawara-san as the Karasuno Girls’ Coach?” The former Vice-Captain and other setter for Karasuno boys’ from the 2012-2013 Season was really into the game, shouting from the sidelines.

“Yep,” said Bokuto. “Sawamura helps Ukai-san with coaching the boys’ team.”

“Damn crows,” muttered Keiji. “They’ve never mentioned that in the group chat.”

“I think that’s because that chat is mostly memes,” said Bokuto, laughing. “Next year, my girls are gonna take Spring Interhigh by storm and win it all.”

“Bold words,” said Keiji. “How many of this team did you lose?”

“Just one. The Team Captain,” said Bokuto. 

“Hmm, the Ace, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah. It’ll be hard to replace her, but I’m sure that we’ll recruit well from the first years coming in,” said Bokuto, confidently. He pressed the play button again.

As Keiji ate, he peered at the notes and hoped that the Fukurodani Girls’ Volleyball Team could handle Bokuto’s intensity as a coach. But Bokuto always had the way about him that brought out the best in everyone that played with him. Knowing Bokuto as well as he did, once Bokuto’s house was ready and he started coaching, he’d throw himself into the coaching. Keiji vowed to make most of the one-on-one time with Bokuto before they went back to a long-distance friendship (even if Bokuto was now just in the suburbs, a train ride away).

“I’m proud of you, Bokuto-san. That you found something else to do so quickly,” said Keiji, once he was finished with his food.

“Thanks, Akaashi. I like hearing that from you,” said Bokuto, smiling fondly at Keiji.

“Those girls are lucky to have you coach them,” said Keiji.

“Heh, we’ll see. Konoha and Tsum-Tsum both said that I might get a reputation for a tough coach since I’m relentless.”

“Why do you sound so happy about that, Bokuto-san?”

“That means I’m cool!”

Keiji laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Teenage girls will not think you’re cool.”

“Are you saying I’m not cool?”

“You are a very normal ace, Bokuto-san,” stated Keiji.

“Bah! Akaashi, that’s not an answer!”

Yes, Keiji thought to himself, he was definitely gonna make the most of spending time with Bokuto before he left again.

*

PIA Kuroo-san: Bro, can you stop being “amazing” for like five seconds? Bo won’t shut up about you. It’s like I’m in high school again.

*

Today was the last day that Bokuto was staying at Keiji’s apartment. The month went by too quickly for Keiji’s liking. Even when Bokuto started coaching, Keiji had his undivided attention when they were together at his place. Tomorrow, Bokuto would leave for his brand new house near Fukurodani and it’d probably be weeks before Keiji saw him in person again.

All he wanted to do was sulk in his room after the last dinner Bokuto made him, but Bokuto wasn’t having any of it.

“C’mon, Akaashi, let’s watch a movie. And you can pick one of your artsy films that I never understand,” said Bokuto, needling.

“Then neither of us would enjoy that,” said Keiji. Bokuto got confused with the films Keiji liked to watch and it was too much of a headache to explain all the symbolism in them to him. 

“Oooh, let’s call the Jackals. I wanna see how Hinata is,” said Bokuto.

“You talked to him this morning. And he’s probably busy with Atsumu-san,” said Keiji, countering. What was up with him? Today had been weird but only because Keiji was sulking that he’d be deprived of Bokuto’s presence, resigned to the fate of daily phone calls again, until random weekend meetups with their mutual friend groups.

Bokuto let out an annoyed huff. “Keiji, I have something super important to talk to you about, okay? So don’t run off to bed yet!”

Keiji paused. “Yes, I’m listening.” They sat on the couch. TV and music were off. It was just them sitting next to each other. He hoped everything was okay. Why was Bokuto being so serious? He was getting worried again. 

“Don’t interrupt me until I’m done, please,” Bokuto asked.

Keiji nodded in agreement. 

Letting out a sigh, Bokuto said, “I’m in love with you, Akaashi Keiji. I’ve been in love with you since high school. You’re my best friend, my most favorite person in the world and I want to hold your hand, kiss you and be with you until forever.”

Keiji let out a shaky breath.

Bokuto kept speaking, “I never said anything because it wouldn’t have been fair to you. I’m not that smart to divide my time between two loves and I know that I would have just hurt you if I had told you when I graduated. Volleyball was everything to me but you know that. But I realized that eventually that there was life after being a pro-volleyball player. My parents told me that being an athlete isn’t a lifelong career that I needed a plan for after. Coaching was part of the future plan, but you’re the rest of it. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I still want you to be my best friend. Okay, you can talk now.”

Tears sprung to Keiji’s eyes so that he had to take off his glasses. It was a lot to take in. He rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t functioning in the moment, the moment when he needed to confess his undying love for Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto hunched into himself, in the familiar way that meant that he was getting upset. And it was all Keiji’s fault because he wasn’t saying a word. Bokuto said, gently, “Hey, it’s okay. I told you don’t have to feel the same way…I just…you deserved to know.”

“Bokuto-san,” said Keiji, before grabbing at Bokuto’s shirt to pull him closer. He kissed Bokuto gently on the lips. “I’ve adored you from the moment I saw you. I love you so much. I just…just…you’ve never indicated that you…and I…” He had given up the hope that Bokuto loved Keiji in the same way that Keiji loved him. 

He was an editor, a literature major but words failed him.

Bokuto smiled warmly at Keiji and tugged him closer. Wrapped in the warm embrace of Bokuto, Keiji clung to him and started crying.

Bokuto whispered, “Keiji, I love you. Will you date me?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I will,” said Keiji. 

“Call me Koutarou, so that people know that we’re close, Keiji.”

“Koutarou, I love you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

*

**The Fukurodani Alumni Group Chat**

Akaashi: Bokuto-san and I are dating

Bokuto: Call me Koutarou, we’ve been over this

Akaashi: Sorry, habit

Konoha: YES FINALLY 

Komi: It’s been a hundred years…

Washio: I’m happy for you, Bokuto, Akaashi.

Onaga: I call best man at the wedding. I suffered during your third year in high school, Akaashi, with your pining

Anahori: This is a good day

Yukipee: I’m crying. My ship has sailed.

Kaori-chan: Took them long enough

Akaashi: Need I remind you all that we are in this chat and can see everything you write. And yes, Onaga, you can be my best man. 

Bokuto: Planning our wedding already, Keiji? <3

Akaashi: I’ve been planning it in my mind since first year

Bokuto: Awww, that’s so cute. You got to tell me your ideas

Sakurai: omfg, are we going to be suffering their flirting knowingly now?

Konoha: Better than them being oblivious

*

**National Team Group Chat (’16, ’21, ’24, ’28)**

Bokuto: KEIJI AND I ARE DATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: YAY! Congrats, Bokuto-san!

Ushijima: Did my advice help?

Bokuto: Yes, thanks, Ushijima!

Atsumu: Did you woo him with your cooking skills? I can’t believe my brother gave you his cookbook

Aran: Pretty sure that Akaashi-san was already smitten with Bokuto, ‘Tsumu

Hoshiumi: Wait, ‘Samu-san gave you a cookbook for free, Bo?

Bokuto: Yeah?

Hoshiumi: gasp

Atsumu: ‘Samu thinks you’re annoying. He likes Bokkun and Akaashi, they’re his best customers, he says

Kageyama: Congrats, Bokuto-san. 

Yaku: Damn, I owe Kuroo money now…

Sakusa: Great, does this mean that you’re gonna stop with the heart-eyes and mooning

Bokuto: Omi-san, I hate to break it to you but I’m never shutting up about my love for Keiji.

Sakusa: FML. Well, at least I don’t have to suffer you as a teammate anymore.

Komori: Pffft, you miss him, Kiyo, don’t lie.

Bokuto: Omi-Omi, I knew you cared!!!

Sakusa: sigh

Hakuba: Totally late, but congrats, Bo. Invite me to the wedding

Hyakuzawa: I think that might be too soon to mention weddings

Yaku: Heh. Heheheheheh, that’s funny

Kuroo: God, they should have been married by now

Oikawa: Yes, they should’ve

Kageyama: Who invited you? 

Oikawa: Kuroo.

Kuroo: More fun and it will piss off Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi: Don’t call me that!

Oikawa: I’m the only one allowed to call him that, Kuroo.

Hinata: Late but I admit that I thought that Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were dating when I came back from Brazil the first time. But I’m glad that it all worked out in the end!!!!!!!

*

**Tokyo Training Camp (2013)**

Kuroo: Sa’amura, you owe me 100 yen

Kuroo: Yaku already paid me

Yaku: Fucker

Sawamura: Stop butchering my name, Kuroo. But yeah, I’ll ven-mo you the money.

Sugawara: I can’t believe my straight-laced policeman boyfriend made a bet

Sawamura: It was high school. I still can’t believe that it took this long for Bokuto and Akaashi to get together. I mean, I’m oblivious, but c’mon

Kuroo: Right?

Bokuto: Aww, you already told everyone, Kuro. Dang it! But yeah, me and Keiji are together. Did everyone really think that we’d get together?

Kuroo: Yes

Yaku: Yes

Sugawara: Yes

Sawamura: Yes

Hinata: Yes

Tsukishima: Yes

Lev: Yes

Kageyama: Yes

Kai: Yes

Kenma: Yes

Tanaka: Wait, they weren’t together already?

Noya: They weren’t but yes, everyone knew

Ennoshita: Yes

Kinoshita: Yes

Yamamoto: yes

Bokuto: Alright, alright, I get it

Akaashi: I see everyone has enough time on their hands to tease us

*

PIA Kuroo-san: About time.

*

My Bro Kuro: I knew u could do it.

My Bro Kuro: When’s the wedding?

_~to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginnings

“And that’s everything on the first floor,” said Koutarou, as he led Keiji around his brand new house for the first time. 

Keiji smiled and said, “Didn’t I tell you that Kenma-kun was just joking about the Bouncing Ball merch? He picked out some lovely things for you.”

Koutarou smiled widely at his boyfriend. “He did! Oh, the bathroom is awesome! And I requested owl decorations in it.” He pulled Keiji towards the stairs. Keiji chuckled and followed.

In truth, Koutarou’s new house wasn’t anything special. He knew that Keiji was humoring him, as he usually did when they were high school students. It was a common two-floor (1 Kitchen, 1 Living Room, a Mud Room, 3 bedrooms, and a bathroom) suburban Japanese house in a nice family neighborhood, ten minutes from Kou’s old high school. The first floor had a living room and kitchen, which had a door that led out to the yard. Kou made sure to get one with a decent side yard to be able to put a volleyball net up. Even if he was tired from the professional leagues, he was still a certified volleyball idiot.

There was just something special he wanted Keiji to see upstairs.

After a quick peek into the bathroom, Koutarou didn’t waste any more time and brought Keiji to another door on the second level. 

“Keiji, open the door,” he said, excitedly.

Keiji raised a curious eyebrow, but went along with it. He opened the door and they entered the room. Keiji looked confused. “An office? Why would you need an office?”

Koutarou took Keiji’s hand again and squeezed it. “Silly, it’s for you!”

“What,” Keiji asked startled, his face getting red.

“It was one of the bedrooms, but I don’t need so many bedrooms,” said Koutarou. Kenma really outdid the office. It had enough shelf space for all of Keiji’s books, a fancy and comfortable desk and a filing cabinet. It was even soundproof! “For when you visit. Or preferably when you’re ready to move in.”

Keiji stared at the office for a minute. Keiji smiled softly. “This is very sweet, Koutarou. I really do like it.” 

“Great,” started Koutarou, when Keiji gasped.

“Did-did you tell Kenma to make this office for me before you even confessed,” asked Keiji, incredulously.

Koutarou laughed nervously. “Yeah. Even if you said no, it would still be yours because you’re my best friend and I know that your apartment isn’t always quiet for you to work—” 

Keiji made noise and before Koutarou knew it, he had his arms full of Keiji, giving him a sweet kiss. Keiji whispered against Koutarou’s lips, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Koutarou mumbled, before kissing Keiji again. They broke away and Koutarou grinned. “Hey, wanna see the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

*

“It’s really a very lovely house,” said Keiji, as they sat on the back porch, watching the sunset. Thankfully, it was Sunday and neither had work.

Koutarou leaned his head against Keiji’s shoulder. They were still holding hands, because honestly, Koutarou couldn’t get enough of being able to hold Keiji’s hand. He said fondly, “You can move in whenever you want. I made you a key and everything.”

“You are a bold man, Koutarou,” said Keiji, just as fondly. 

God, Koutarou loved Keiji so much. He was so damn lucky to be in love with his best friend.

“Perhaps, I shall slowly move in,” stated Keiji, ever-cautious.

“I’d like that,” said Koutarou, smiling widely.

_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter will be out next month!


End file.
